Twins' Last High Note
by randomharmony13
Summary: Everyone knows about the Twins' famous escape, something worth putting into Hogwarts, A History! Well, the twins have left one last thing that includes but is not limited to singing, confessions, and frivolity. Merlin help the students.


A/N: Everyone knows about the famous Twins' Escape in the fifth book! Something that should be put in Hogwarts, A History! Well, the twins had one more prank left to do, and it has been ticking like a time bomb, waiting for just the right day… People are bursting into song left and right! Hermione's POV and _italics_ are thoughts. **Bold** are movements done during singing. Songs will have a different format.

**A Very Curious Day for the Professors**

The trio was in the Umbridge's classroom, reading textbooks that weren't worth the paper they were printed on. You would never have thought that Hermione was thinking that about any kind of book. Yet, here she was, looking at the book with no small amount with distaste. Hermione and the girls were on the left side of the room while the guys were on the right. Umbridge had done this to 'eliminate unwanted or unnecessary attention'.

_Just because the only male that likes you is Filch doesn't mean you should ruin it for the rest of us_. thought Hermione darkly. Some may notice that Hermione is uncharacteristically cranky today from her thoughts. Well, it might have something to do with the fact that Harry had more mood swings than Parvati on her time-of-month and that Ron wasn't exactly helping. After the twins' fantastic escape, Umbridge tightened her hold on Hogwarts. Of course, there were still plenty of pranks to keep the woman at bay. Even though most students felt hopeful after this, Hermione still worried about Harry. After the disbanding of DA, Harry had become more reclused than ever. She glanced over at her boys to see that Ron was trying his best not to fall asleep from the way he propped up his head with his arm. Harry's eyes were moving left and right, but Hermione could tell that he was unfocused.

All of a sudden, the strangest pop music started. It echoed in the large classroom. Everyone looked up in curiosity. It seemed to be coming from…everywhere. Umbridge did not look amused. Hermione turned around to see that she was glowing! There was an orange light around their plump professor. She looked shocked while the students were taken back at their glow-in-the-dark professor. She opened her mouth, most likely to accuse someone but this came out…

I'm Miss European Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my kitty cat in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...

I'm Miss good media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a teacher  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Umbridge's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?  
'Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
(you want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for jinxing on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in this Ministry  
I mean please...  
Do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Umbridge's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Miss European Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my kitty cat in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...  
You want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Umbridge's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Umbridge's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)  
Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me

She shook her head while everyone gaped at their teacher. Labender looked ready to puke, seeing her pop idol's song sung by her of all people, Hermione had a feeling that the scene was probably burned into her memory, and she never listen to the song in the same way again. (Not that she listened to the song before. Ahem. Cough-cough.)

"Who. Did. That. To. Me?" said Umbridge dangerously. Everyone still gaped at her as she got her composure back.

"What are you all staring at? Get back to your books!" snapped Umbridge. It took a moment until everyone shook themselves out of shock until they looked back down at their books, discreetly sharing glances that clearly said 'Has the hag gone mental? Not that she wasn't mental in the first place'.

"Was that the strangest thing you've seen or what?" whispered Parvati. Hermione was about to reply when Filch ran into the classroom, emitting a familiar orange glow. He was wearing a wrinkled an disheveled tuxedo and was bearing flowers. He bent to one knee and looked at a bemused Umbridge. A guitar ballad started to play.

I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do

I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here  
Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same

Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long  
Suddenly  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am

I don't mind, I don't care  
As long as you're here  
Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same

Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
Its all the same  
In my life  
The compromise I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same

Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

Everyone was completely speechless at Filch. Umbridge was shaking in anger and indignantly scoffed.

"Get out, Argus!" said Umbridge, pointing a stubby finger towards the door, "I will never run to you. You're a squib!" While she was on a roll of insults at Filch's expense, Hermione couldn't help feeling sorry for the man.

_He was right about her having a twist. You couldn't fix that even if you tried_. thought Hermione with a grimace. She had never been more grateful for class to be over. The students couldn't get out of the door fast enough.

"What the bloody hell was that about? I nearly lost my breakfast!" said Ron as they finally got out of the classroom, getting away before Umbridge exploded, "If that was a prank, I'd love to know what the spell was."

"It sounds like some kind of behavioral spell, but I've never seen anything that makes people burst into song! I'll have to check the library for research during lunch," said Hermione predictably. Lee Jordan walked over there with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, you won't find the answer in the library," said Lee cheekily, "Call it a present from Gred and Forge. They've been…disappointed. They felt like they didn't quite do enough for the school before they left. They were able to cast a spell on the whole school last night when they snuck back for a few minutes. They were sending me some WWW supplies. It looks like the thing is working!"

"What is it?" asked Hermione, fascinated that the two troublemakers were able to make something this complex. Lee smiled.

"Just a combination of a karaoke box, speakers, and a truth charm. It'll make everybody sing at random times and will play their music in the background!" said Lee. Ron widened his eyes.

"E-Everyone?" stuttered Ron. Harry seemed interested as well.

"Yep, anyone who fancies someone will sing to them. People who don't fancy someone will just sing about the type of person they are or just something what they think," said Lee with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hermione's jaw dropped as Lee left to tell other people. She was not about to let this prank make her embarrass herself like it did with Umbridge.

"W-Wow…umm…that's interesting," stuttered Ron.

"What's wrong with you? Niffler got your tongue?" asked Hermione, surprised to see Ron act so nervously.

"Oh, nothing. I'm coming, Neville!" said Ron loudly even though Hermione didn't hear Neville say anything. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron hightailed it out of there.

"That was interesting to say the least," said Hermione. Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He was still speechless.

* * *

After what had happened, Umbridge had immediately called for an Auror to find out who had cursed her. Apparently, she wasn't allowed to ask Fudge because then it would be bad publicity. The irony was so thick you could cut it with a knife. She settled for a retired Auror. Enter Mad Eye Moody.

The trio had seen him stalking the corridors during break and were curious. They followed him, along with a few twenty other people, to see what was up. After about an hour, he told Umbridge that he found nothing that was Dark so was not allowed to do anything.

"Have you found the cause?" asked Umbridge shrilly, people still giggling under their breath about what had happened.

"No, the tricky little blighters hid it well, and…" Mad Eye Moody couldn't say anything else. Instead, he sang it as an orange glow surrounded him. He held his cane like an Asian fighting staff.

Let's get down to business  
To fight the Dark Arts  
Did they send me Slytherins  
When I asked for Gryffindors  
You're the saddest bunchI ever met [**He painfully whacked Neville on the knee**]  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a Auror  
out of you

Tranquil as a forest  
But a fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a Auror  
out of you

(Be a man)  
You must be swift as  
the soaring broomstick  
(Be a man)  
With all the forceof a great griffin  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging hippogriff  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the veil

Time is racing toward us  
till the fight arrives  
wizard stands with wizard  
and we will survive  
we're prepared to face the rage of war  
and we know just what to  
I knew I'd make a Auror out of you!

(Be a man)  
You must be swift as  
the soaring broomstick  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great griffin  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging hippogriff  
Mysterious as thedark side of the veil

Hermione recognized the tune from Mulan and couldn't believe Moody just manipulated it for the wizarding world. All the muggleborns were either laughing their hearts out or trying to explain to their friends what was so funny. Moody shook his head and preceded to run, or limp I should say, out of the castle with great haste.

Umbridge watched him leave with an indignant face.

"You haven't gotten rid of the blasted thing yet! Alistair! Get back here right now!" yelled Umbridge as she chased after him. She couldn't run very fast due to her high heels. Hermione wished that she would trip, but nothing doing.

**A/N: I own the way I had maniped the songs in fit the HP world. The songs were "Piece of Me" by Brittany Spears, "All the Same" by Sick Puppies, and "Be a Man" from the Mulan soundtrack. I feel so sorry for 'All the Same'. I really liked that song**.


End file.
